My Pride, My Neice, My Life
by SammyShadow
Summary: An Alien Species has taken over the sereitei and many of the soul reapers inside Byakuya is one of the many survivors of this alien takeover and has found out some disturbing news the Aliens take certain soul reapers that they have targeted and take them as pets otherwise known as sex slaves. As Byakuya fights to protect everyone he discovers a dark secret - A new power of his.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Enemy

The sereitei was destroyed and taken over, friends and associates were taken from us and used such as my vice - captain Renji Abarai we are the small remaining group of normal soul reapers and humans this is our group

Byakuya Kuchiki (Me)

Rukia Kuchiki (My sister/niece)

Toshiro Hitsugaya (10th squad captain)

Orihime Inoue (Ichigo's Human friend)

Chad (Ichigo's friend)

and Vice-Captain of 3rd squad Izuru Kira

What happened started in Hueco Mundo...

A group of soul reapers had entered Hueco Mundo to check up on Halibel who was now in charge of Hueco Mundo after the Aizen period - and had come back with reports of a Alienic species taking over hollows and Espada in Hueco Mundo and nobody checked the soul reapers for any Aliens that might have taken them over we call them The Enemy - The Enemy started taking over many soul reapers and by 3 months we had been overpowered The Enemy take specific soul reapers and make them their pets... used for sexual purposes that we have not much information on but we do know that they have collars to show who's pet they are and it also seals our reiatsu and prevents us from using kido and such

"Hey Nee-Sama " Rukia called interrupting me from my thoughts I looked at her in reply my hair sliding over my face "Orihime and Chad need some food, So would you mind going to find some?" She asked me politely I sighed i had forgotten that the humans needed food - and they couldn't return to the world of the living as the gates were being guarded by many powerful soul reapers including Yammamoto himself.

I stood up and grabbed Senbonzakura from beside me "Wait! Im coming too" Someone said, I looked behind me to see Toshiro holding Hyorinmaru "And leave the rest of them defenceless?" I asked Coldly "Hey we arent just a waste of space you know!" Izuru replied jumping up. I sighed yet again "Fine" I simply stated.

We had picked a house in a roukon district and we were moving from district to district every few weeks it was a small house but we fit in just fine the only problem we had was leaving to look for food every so often

Me and Toshiro left the house via back door I held up my hand to him to tell him to stop and paused to listen. I could hear voices from nearby and I recognized them immediately Toshiro gazed at me before he heard the voices too and we both crouched down low.

The Enemy have different targets depending on the selected soul reapers memories it could be someone they hated someone they were close to someone they knew very well or most likely someone they loved before they were taken over by The Enemy

as we looked around the corner we saw two faces we recognized very well Ichigo Kurosaki and Rangiku Matsumoto and their targets were Orihime Inoue and Shuhei Hisagi which we had no idea of their whereabouts.

I beckoned Toshiro to follow me as I flash stepped to a nearby building and heard their voices more clearly "...Yeah im so lucky to have two targets now because if i get both then that means I can have a Threesome!" Enemy-Ichigo replied "Your pretty lucky!" Enemy-Rangiku groaned. I looked at them in Disgust who was this second Target anyway? "So who is it Ginger?" Enemy-Rangiku asked Enemy- Ichigo "Hey you cant speak - Ginger Minger! and anyway its Rukia Kuchiki!" Enemy-Ichigo announced proudly.

The blood drained from my face my niece? No Fucking way. My pride and Rukia are the only reasons I live anymore and I fear I am slowly losing my pride but to lose Rukia too? Toshiro saw the look on my face and closed his eyes before silently sighing himself.

"Well Well what do we have here?" A voice shouted from behind us and we instantaneously whipped around and grabbed the hilts of our swords to see Renji Abarai and Momo Hinamori - Toshiro's expression softened a bit and hesitated on his sword we both knew who these people were targeting

They were targeting us.


	2. Chapter 2 - Very long one soon

"Don't listen to her Toshiro" I stated glaring at my former vice captain and standing up to draw my sword "They are not our friends anymore" I finished glancing over to Toshiro who was still crouched and staring into the eyes of his Sister like friend "Toshiro? its me" She asked batting her eyelids - I almost face palmed as Toshiro started to lower his sword and stand up "Toshiro take care of Renji" I shouted lunging at Enemy-Momo and she only just managed to stop me with her sword she back flipped away hissing like a cat. "BYAKUYA WATC-" Toshiro started to call. I quickly threw my sword around my back to protect myself from the incoming Sabi Maru attack that Renji had made "Enough of this - Scatter Senbonzakura" I called letting go of my sword as it fell through the ground.

"Master you are in grave danger turn around!" Senbonzakura warned me. I looked over my shoulder to see Ichigo Kurosaki and Rangiku Matsumoto grinning at us holding their swords - we were surrounded!

"Toshiro we are going to have to use our full power here - we are fighting 3 vice - captains (Is Momo a vice captain?) and Ichigo Kurosaki" I Told my partner before starting my Bankai sequence "Bankai Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" I announced Thousands of swords appearing behind me before shattering into a thousand blossom petals. Using my hands I directed them at my enemy and As quick as a flash step they reached them "Toshiro lets go!" I shouted before hearing Toshiro use Bankai and fly ahead. I quickly flash stepped away following him. "Keep going and if I don't come back with you I want you to protect Rukia with your life or I will kill you the next time I see you !" I coldly shouted at him he looked at me in shock before nodding and continuing.

We were almost losing them when I was hit with a powerful blast from Renji's Sabi Maru and fell to the ground unconscious i heard the quick "NO BYAKUYA" from toshiro before I closed my eyes and accepted the darkness


	3. Chapter 3 - Captured

When I awoke I was inside my inner world, my inner world is a straight pathway with billions of blossom trees surrounding it and their is constantly a sunset. I sat up in a daze I put my hand up to my head and it came away sticky with blood "S.. Senb..onsakura?" I asked faintly "Master!" I heard him call from behind me, he rushed up beside me "We have two problems Master!" He explained "one You are seriously injured and two Master it seems that ... well" He mumbled "S..Spit it .. out" I replied "You have an inner hollow" He finally told me and my eyes widened in shock "That's right" I heard a voice from behind me I looked behind me to see a white version of me with blood red eyes and a very unlike me creepy smile on his face.

He took a step forward and Senbonzakura immediately stepped in front of me and held out his sword "Stay back" He warned without warning the Hollow-Byakuya started to laugh and by laugh I mean maniacally laugh like a psychopath would I couldn't believe something like this could actually be a part of me "Not yet" Hollow-Byakuya whispered "It will be when you least expect it!" He announced bursting into another fit of laughter "My name is Ayukayb and why you probably wonder why I laugh so much!" He explained we stared at him in shock "No Guess's?" He asked then he flash stepped next to my ear and whispered something I will never forget "YOU CANT SPELL SLAUGHTER WITHOUT LAUGHTER!" He whispered but it seemed as if he had shouted it because it continued echoing in my ear as he left us "Master are you ok?" Senbonzakura asked

I fell back into unconsciousness and could still hear it echoing in my ears as I awoke my eyes were glued shut by dried blood and I was safely tucked into a bed. I felt something on my head and went to feel it. A bandage had been put on my head. Soon my eyes had adjusted to the light and I could see where I was

It was a small bedroom similar to the ones we used in the roukon districts - I slowly and cautiously sat up in the bed when suddenly the door opened to reveal Renji Abarai I simply stared at him wondering why it was that I was here and why he was being so kind to me "Well you're finally awake" He said with a big smile which reminded me of Ayukayb's smile and I shuddered at the thought, he sat at the end of my bed and surprised me by asking "How are you feeling" I just stared at him in shock. It was almost as if the real Renji was here... No he's gone now this Enemy has taken him over for his own "Fine" I replied coldly. Then it hit me I was parched and felt starving... but soul reapers weren't supposed to eat or drink my eyes widened in fear as I slowly moved a hand up to feel my neck and I confirmed my fears I was wearing a collar.

"So do you like your collar, Pet?" He asked me delighted at my fear and shock. I looked at him in disgust "How long have I been out?" I asked him my expression of shock not changing. He didn't answer so I shifted uncomfortably and hissed at the pain. I looked down towards my sheets and he lunged at me forcefully pressing his lips against mine "MMMPH" I cried trying to pull away from him "No you are mine - listen to me or this will happen" He hissed pulling away and taking out a remote and pressing it without any mercy, I felt like I was burning and I realised I was being electrocuted when he stopped I choked for air gasping and holding my neck, "Now are we going to be a good boy?" He asked me maliciously smiling again.

He pressed his lips to mine firmly and pushed his tongue against the parting of my lips. Being weak at the time I couldn't do anything to stop him as his tongue pushed into my mouth and started to work its way around licking my insides - while he was doing this he worked a hand down to my underwear which conveniently for him was all I was wearing and started to stroke my member. I stifled a moan and felt disgusted that i could feel pleasure from this.

"I cant wait any longer" He groaned pulling away from me my eyes widened again as he started to strip naked was he going to- he pulled or much rather ripped away my underwear and took my member into his mouth shocked I hunched backwards to not show him my face and I moaned again forgetting to stop myself doing so "Mmmm you like that huh?" He asked me licking the tip of my member as juices began to come out of the top I was panting for breath and moaned so loudly as he took my full length into his mouth. I couldn't help myself it felt so good he stopped licking and I whimpered "Beg me" He stated my mixed feeling were harassing me and I couldn't stop myself "Please Renji do it!" I asked him.

He smiled maliciously again and took some lube from the drawers next to us and put some on both of us, he then flipped me over onto my back and I gripped the covers and closed my eyes as he pushed himself into me. I hissed in pain and he started to stroke my now hard member I moaned loudly again as he began to pump faster and push faster into me "R-renji!" I cried out hair flying everywhere "Say that again!" He asked me going faster "RENJI!" I shouted helplessly as we both shouted as we came I was panting furiously and Enemy-Renji led down next to me "From now on you call me Master" He told me before holding me close as I faded into exhaustion.

The next morning I awoke and I felt sore all over I slowly sat up and looked towards the bedside table where a note was left

Dearest Pet,

I had to go to work so I left you some food and clothes - you can go outside but it you meet with your friends we will take them too so no running away

Your Zanpuktou materialization refuses to leave so he is downstairs with Sabi Maru she had fun with him last night.

- Master Renji

I sighed but wore the clothes and ate the food and then made my way downstairs limping slightly Senbonzakura was asleep on the couch with Sabi Maru holding him close I picked up the sword Senbonzakura and I went to the front door and left I realised I was on one of the streets near the old house I lived in - I found my way to the nearby park and sat on a bench and cried and I don't know how long I cried for silent tears slipping down my face but I stopped immediately as soon as I hear her voice "Nee-Sama?" Rukia asked - I stopped to thank god that I was wearing my scarf that was covering up my collar. I turned to face her and her face lit up in a smile "Nee-Sama!" She cried running towards me and then I saw him.

Ichigo Kurosaki was behind her "So I finally found you Rukia and what do we have here?" He asked she whipped around and Ichigo lunged for her but was halted when my sword crashed with his "Stop" I said and he burst out laughing "what are you going to do now then?" He asked me "I mean you got captured by Renji so all I need to do is call him to stop you" He announced and I froze I turned to look at Rukia a look of horror was spread across her face and she held up a hand to her face in shock "You bastard" I cried running at him "SCATTER SENBONZAKURA" I Shouted and blossoms formed around me flinging themselves at Ichigo.

Suddenly behind him there was Renji and my blossoms stopped "What are you doing Pet?" He asked me Smiling again Rukia gasped behind me as he pressed that button on his remote and I flew to the ground in pain shaking Ichigo laughed and started to move past me

No.. Not my sister

. .SISTER

"That's right Byakuya Ayukayb's here to save you!" That voice cried again

"NOT MY SISTER!" I Roared grabbing his leg. He looked down at me confused that I could move and started to stand up - he stepped back in shock as I turned to look at him. I was hissing at him my eyes blood red half of my face covered with a hollow mask and a single stripe of purple running down through my eyes to the bottom of my mask I was still being electrocuted but was stopped as Renji dropped the remote in shock. I Roared at them before grabbing Senbonzakura and flinging myself at Ichigo I slashed at him striking his torso and leaving a large gash in the middle of his body he jumped back clutching his chest in horror "Rukia.. Leave" I shouted my voice more hollow like then ever "N-N-Nee-S-Sama?" She asked Terrified I turned to look at her and she squealed in shock she was horrified at me and quickly turned to Flash step.

I felt part of my heart break that she was terrified of me but was quickly stopped as a sword broke my mask plunging me into more darkness which I welcomed with a warm face to the pavement.

"Just remember you cant spell slaughter without laughter!" Ayukayb echoed in a sing song voice as I faded away.


	4. Chapter 4 - My Cat Friend

Chapter - 4 - My Cat Friend

I cried out in pain as he forcefully thrusted into me, "Damn Pet, you're tight as hell!" He said thrusting faster pushing me against the wall my black hair covering my vision of anything happening behind me, he's been treating me roughly ever since I managed to hurt one of his comrades and that was weeks ago, I haven't been let out since and I never get any sleep out of worry for Rukia and the laughter in my mind "Rrrk I think im going to-" He said before letting his juices enter my body. When he was done with me i slumped to the ground unable to speak anymore I was considered as a toy to him he quickly got dressed in the silence and finally said "I'll be back later Bya-Neko!~" He said cheerfully before leaving the room - that was his new nickname for me Bya-Neko instead of "Pet" minutes passed before i finally got changed myself and sat in the corner of the room hugging my legs - Senbonzakura was gone and i was left with a psychotic psychopath laughing maliciously in my mind every spare second.

Silent tears streamed down my face and i heard a tapping at the window before it opened, I looked up expressionless to see the window wide open confused i looked around for the intruder and saw what i was looking for

A small black cat

Yoroichi

"Y-Y-Yoroichi?" I asked this was unbelievable "Byakuya - it really is me" she said her deep male tone ringing in my ears. I sank to the ground and to my amazement the cat came over and hugged me, i felt her changing into her normal body and hugged her back weeping "Yoroichi..." I asked "Byakuya you look like crap" She replied and when she pulled away she was crying too, I didn't care that she was naked i was so happy to see her, I looked down again disgraced at myself "Y..Y..Yorichi i-i-i I think they broke me" I announced before breaking down into wails and sobs, she looked at me sadness clouding her eyes. I hit my fist on the ground "Byakuya, I'm here to get you out of here ok?" She explained to me.

She picked me up and left out of the window again and flash stepped into a nearby tower - My eyes widened as i realised i had been moved into the sereitei "You came this far for me?" I whispered "I cant leave you behind - besides your kind've my best friend" She replied her purple hair trailing behind her as she flash stepped again onto another building.

Suddenly without warning alarm bells started to go off "Shit" She hissed before ducking us into the shadows of the tower - Thank god it was night time though and both me and Yoroichi felt the presence of another person Soi Fon and we knew her target - Yoroichi.

"Yoroichi~~~ I know you're here!" Soi Fon sung coming closer and closer to our hide out "Get out of here and leave me" I whispered frantically she held me closer "No" She replied simply before flash stepping us away when i looked behind us i could see Soi Fon following us suit "What's this? Stealing someone's pet? Tut tut that wont do my Neko~Chan!" She shouted following us closely Suddenly we halted and she put me down on the floor "SHUNPO!" She cried blasts of wind flying around her just as Soi Fon landed in front of us and next to her landed Mayuri and Sajin "Damn it" she hissed as Soi Fon striked her chest and left a butterfly mark there "NO" i cried out, there was no other way i had to let him take control and help me.

"Ayukayb take control and kill those 3 but leave the purple haired girl got it?" I hissed at him "You aint the boss of me but i am looking for a fight so whatever" He replied instantaneously "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shrieked causing the 3 captains who were backing Yoroichi into the corner to turn and look at me "What's this?" Mayuri asked.

I held out my arm to the right holding my hand open and pulling something was flying towards us -

Senbonzakura

as I caught and grasped my sword Soi Fon's eyes widened and Yoroichi gasped in shock, i caught a glimpse of my face in Sajin's armour and saw why- my eyes were completely blood red with one black slit in the middle and half of my face was covered with a white mask that was purely white apart from the one stripe of pink dots running through my eyes and down to the bottom of my mask "Leave her alone" I hissed my voice hollowfying "This will make a good experiment maybe i can get renji to-" Mayuri was saying before i backhanded him and sent him flying unconscious down to the ground before turning my head to Sajin and reaching for his furry neck, grabbing it a squeezed it and he threw his hands up to his neck gasping for air his eyes popping out of his sockets before i dropped him unconscious too before turning to face Soi Fon who's face was in pure shock and horror and i flew my hand to her chest where her heart was and ripped inside grasping her heart, I tore it out of her body and it instantly started to fall to the ground.

They were all falling to the ground in less then 10 seconds and Yoroichi was terrified when suddenly i reached up to the mask and started to tear it away dropping Soi Fon's heart in the process.

When i looked up again Yoroichi was gone

I was all alone with bloodied hands and my sword wet with enemies blood, but as i fell i heard those horrifying words again

"You cant spell slaughter without laughter!"

**You guys might've noticed that this line ^ is actually my motto! I give thanks to Aria6 for inspiring me with many ideas for this and many other authors too and i do take requests if anybody wants to ask me **

**Which story should i do next?**

**Grimmichi**

**Byaenji**

**Toshiomo**

**Other**


	5. Chapter 5 - Give up

Chapter 5 - Give up

**Before I start this chapter just let me say something if any of my Japanese grammar sucks or i keep switching from 3rd to 1st view its because i am rushing since i don't get much time to write.**

**P.S did anybody else love how i got Byakuya to bitch slap Mayuri in the last chapter? because i did and i was laughing so hard when i wrote it.**

Its been 3 months since i last saw daylight - 3 months since i last heard birds twittering, 3 months ago they found me lying in a pool of blood, but not my own blood the blood of their comrades Sajin, Mayuri and Soi Fon, i was unconscious at the time but Mayuri was conscious enough except he cant speak anymore for a long time, I broke his jaw when i backhanded him that of which i can vaguely remember.

Sajin's neck was severely damaged and he finds it hard to breath, I also broke i few of his ribs and Soi Fon had died when i ripped out her heart, but this is what disgusts me

They brought her back to life by inserting another Enemy into her body and she still targets Yoroichi - as for me i have been locked up in a prison cell led in a hospital bed, I haven't moved or said anything since the incident I am still recovering im covered in bruises from head to toe and have many broken bones after Renji took me back to his house raped and brutally beat me up as punishment - but the only thing i can remember is the look of horror in Yoroichi's face and the only thing that keeps me alive is the will to get out of here and save my niece Rukia and i hope to the lords above that Toshiro is looking after her. I didn't think i would ever get out of here until Renji came into my room one day and announced something that shocked me "Get up Bya-Neko we are going to a meeting soon and you need to look your best because your going to meet my boss" He stated and i stared at him surprised "Its not just you all of the pets have to go its his orders" He added throwing some clothes at me and leaving the room.

I stared at the clothes he had thrown me there was a plastic bag, a tuxedo folded neatly into a square and some black shoes - I set them down on the stand next to me and prepared myself to stand up, I sat up and felt the most immense pain ever i gritted my teeth in agony but managed to somehow swing my legs over the bed and by then i was panting and i had no idea how i was expected to get dressed in this situation, I stood up and cried out in pain it was the first time i had used my legs in 3 months and they felt like i was walking on hot coal 24/7 some of my hair brushed over my face as i looked down sighing and closing my eyes and i turned facing the pain to reach for the tuxedo and i was thankful that i was only wearing my underwear as i would've had to have gone through hell and back to take off all of my clothes. I put the tuxedo on but hit my elbow on the corner of the bedside table and i screamed in pain gripping my elbow as i sat down on the bed again whispering every curse i could think of, tears streamed down my face, Damn these people for ruining my life! i slowly but surely put the shoes on and looked inside the plastic bag to see a bow tie and my kenseiken's were in there too i put them on quickly too wiping the tears away from my face and sighing "Hey you done in there yet we are leaving now!" Renji shouted furiously. I walked over to the door wincing in pain and knocked - the door swung open to reveal Renji wearing almost exactly the same as me bar the kenseiken's "Good, can you walk?" He asked me walking towards a door and i nodded slowly following him in his path.

As i walked with him i thought about who else might be in this meeting - who else of my friends might be in the same or worser position then i was and i felt ashamed of myself that i had let this happen as i had swore to myself to protect the soul society, soon we came to a hallway where i saw many of my old acquaintances lined up with their pets there were

Rangiku Matsumoto (Enemy) with Shuhei Hisagi who was looking worse for wear

Momo Hinamori (Enemy) with to my shock Toshiro Hitsugaya

Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Enemy) with to none surprise Nemu

Retsu Unohana (Enemy) with Isane Kotetsu

Soi Fon (Enemy) with Yoroichi

Yammamoto (Enemy) with Chojiro Sasakibe

And many others

I was shocked when i saw Yoroichi and i felt my heart brake in two as we took our positions at the side of Mayuri who glared at me - I noticed that Kenpachi Zaraki was not here nor Yachiru and looked at the other pets who were looking at the ground ashamed of themselves. I glared at Toshiro who looked like a child on his birthday who had just been told he was adopted and i looked to the ground too Ichigo Kurosaki was too missing from the line of people and i wondered if it was because he had not any pets yet i was interrupted by my thoughts by Yammamoto shouting something "Please Welcome Our Leader! - Grimmjow JeagerJaques" He announced trumpets flaring from behind him as he held out a hand to the closed doors.

The doors opened to reveal the blue haired devil himself Grimmjow with a white haired woman by his side and to my surprise Urahara Kisuke as his pet he was surrounded my guards too and he walked past us a smirk on his face and sat down on the throne at the front of the room, the white haired woman seemed to be his bodyguard and to be honest seemed to do whatever she liked - she had long white hair and was wearing a black outfit what was peculiar about her was that she had a tail, a pair of ears, and claws she had a Zanpuktou hanging from her belt and she sat on the arm of the throne, Urahara was told to sit on the ground hit hat tipping over his head slightly as he did so i could hear lots of people around me whispering

"Silence while your master speaks!" The white haired woman hissed "Quiet Pantera" He replied to her, Pantera ? his Zanpuktou was in its materialised form? I didn't have much time to think about this when he spoke "Please let us first congratulate Ichigo Kurosaki for being the first one to gain two pets" He announced and I froze my blood running cold, my eyes widenening in shock and i opened my mouth gasping as the orange haired man walked in behind him trailing Orihime Inoue and my niece Rukia Kuchiki who looked up and stared into my eyes.

Suddenly everything seemed to be in slow motion she was looking at me ashamed and upset and I sank to the ground lying there closing my eyes my hair skewering my face from vision my heart tore in two and i was unable to move i heard her shout "Nee~Sama NO!" whilst running towards me I felt Renji by my side as she sank to the ground shaking me furiously I whispered the first and last words in 3 months "Im Sorry" before giving up and fading into the darkness to die, My pride was gone and my niece was scarred for life - I had nothing left to live for. I let the hollow take over so that he could kill every single last Enemy in this room as i returned to my inner world which was on fire. All of the blossom trees were on fire and the petals had turned red and ayukayb was there i simply muttered a few words "Kill all the Enemies" and he walked over to me and entered me.

Back outside in the real world Rukia was crying and shouting my name whilst being dragged away by Ichigo, Unohana was feeling his heart beat but shook her head sadly and moved away "Dead" she whispered "WHAT" Renji roared grabbing his head his hair flying everywhere, when suddenly everything went silent they could hear someone laughing and not just any laughing but this laughing sounded malicious as if someone was about to kill someone. The type of laughter that a psychopath used before he killed someone - or Slaughtered someone.

The laughter was coming from me it started of quiet and got louder and louder as i started to stand up. Rukia stopped crying and Renji slowly turned around to face me even his face was pale white everybody in the room's eyes were as wide open as they could be. My skin was soaked in fresh blood dripping from my hair my eyes completely red with one black slit in the middle while my entire face was now covered with the mask and the pink dots from either eyes my kenseiken's were broken and had fallen to the ground and i had Senbonzakura in my hands who too was completely soaked in blood. My voice was hysterical and Hollowfied and sounded crazy and before i did anything i looked up and said in this malicious tone "YOU CANT SPELL SLAUGHTER WITHOUT LAUGHTER!" and red blossoms then billowed out of my sword and i heard people screaming as i continued to laugh.

I made the blossoms hit my opponents faster using my hands and every time i would laugh even harder as they screamed in pain - i made my blossoms enter my opponent before blowing up inside them and sending chunks of them splattering everywhere - by now i had killed Rangiku,Momo,Mayuri,Unohana, and more useless soul reapers.

It was a massacre.


	6. Chapter 6 - Unbearable pain

Chapter 6 - Unbearable Pain

**WARNING: Some people may find this to cause them pain and if it does so i am sorry but please do not read this if so it contains Agony and painful experiences also Byakuya dies in this chapter :'(**

**Or does he?**

**Next chapter is about how his hollow was formed but i guess that you guys can tell from here basically he was formed when Hisana died and has been fighting with Byakuya for centuries **

I offered little resistance as his jagged, blood soaked blade plunged deep into my heart

My vision running red as waves of unbearable agony trigger unconscious screams of primal, nearly animalistic torment.

My life flashes before my eyes but it is twisted - I see people blaming me for Hisana's death - my grandfather telling me how much of a worthless head of the Kuchiki clan i am - as this man continues to torture me.

Instinctively I reach up to pull the blade out, but just by touching it lightly causes new jolts of torturous misery to flow through my body, new memories unfolding twisted and forgotten.

The sound of a foreign object scraping against my heart echo's through my mind mercilessly not from my eardrums, but directly to my **Brain**.

No other experience could possibly have prepared me for this moment, It's all the suffering of the world coalesced into a single moment,

The pain grows exponentially worse with each heartbeat, yet the trauma of the experience makes my heart best faster creating and endless cycle.

Its not something you can adapt to, its not something you can adore, you can just thank to the Heavens when you finally die.

The spirit of a hollow man was staring back at me a malicious grin protruding across his face as he realised he had won the battle, The battle that we had been fighting for so long, He was an exact replica of me in every way but his personality and he looked at me with one very focused eye and one empty socket from which i had caused that radiated a profound darkness. It was at that moment that he stared at me with those golden eyes that he twisted the sword plunged deep within me back and forth endlessly and mercilessly until finally and quite suddenly he stopped my eyes drained of life as my body fell to the ground. He laughed before he was released into the outside world, to reveal innocent people staring at the scene that had unfolded - The entire room was soaked in blood and if it were not for his eyes the man would have been almost invisible to the people huddled together - they were terrified Captains or not what had just unfolded before them was that of the unbelievable. Body parts were strewn throughout the room, Golden eyes stared back at them, Innocently before laughter started again. "N-N-N-NEE SAMA!" I heard my sister call out as my vision began to fade.

I swore that i would protect her from the day Hisana died I promised her i would look after her, but here now i was useless, unforgiving and waiting for my slow, unfortunate death to come. I opened my eyes for the last time to see him above me smirking "Look at you - your pathetic what would Hisana think right now? She'd be rolling over in her grave at the sight of you - your weak Byakuya i told you this but you never listened" He spat at me before kicking me in the chest.

And it was at that moment that he kicked me in the chest - that Byakuya Kuchiki Head of the Kuchiki clan died.

Thank you - Hisana for the short wonderful time we spent together in our youths the love i shared for you was unimaginable

Thank you - Rukia for granting me to meet such new people and experience life in many different ways

Thank you - Renji for showing me that you are like the side of me that has emotion and showing me the will to become stronger.

Thank you - Ichigo for showing me the will to never give up on anything and showing me the emotion of love again.

As silent tears streamed down my face as i whispered my final words "Thank you".


	7. Chapter 7- Ayukayb's Wrath

Chapter 7 - Not yet

I just wanted to lose consciousness, The deepest part of my brain had been clouded over and there were moments when i felt as though i could almost slip away,

But the intense pain would always wrench me back to my senses before i could follow through. I would've welcomed even a momentary loss of consciousness with open arms but any sort of respite was plainly denied me,

The only possible escape was death, and death was certainly at hand but it was taking an eternity to reach me. "I want you to feel every agonising second of your death Byakuya" a malicious voice whispered in my ear running a knife against my cheek. I felt like a shellfish removed from its shell - I knew my fate but only the chef could make the end come ... and he was savouring my torment. He started to laugh again running something smooth and cold against my arm and when he brought it up to my eyes I could see it was a pair of scissors, He stood over me one eye staring intently into mine "Look what you did to my eye Byakuya!" He hissed, Then he smiled like a Cheshire cat crouching down snapping the scissors "You know what they say? ... An eye for an eye" He finished bursting into another fit of laughter.

He brought the scissors to my left eye, I wanted to scream and shout and plead and beg but no matter what no messages would reach my brain, and the result was unbearable.

He stabbed me in the eye an indeterminate number of times, until my eyeball became nothing more than a soup like in consistency. And he left me there bleeding to death in horrible agony. "I am a very tenacious person Byakuya very lucky for you indeed!" Ayukayb murmured. He walked away from me laughing, until suddenly he stopped laughing. Strangely he started screaming until i heard a disgusting cracking noise and a body thump to the ground.

I was left there in silence, Time slowly ticking by "Byakuya? Byakuya where are you!" A voice cried out to me, I immediately recognised the female voice and heard many footsteps pounding towards me, "OH MY GOD!" another female cried, throwing herself down at my side "Nee~Sama! please wake up, don't die!" Rukia cried kneeling over me, Next to her was Ichigo and Renji - but something seemed off, They weren't Enemy anymore they were back to normal and Standing over my head was ... Hisana.

I was completely immobilised and looked dead to any other person, I couldn't answer their pleads to speak to them or wake up all i could do was stare into Hisana's eyes an empty hole trying to stare into hers. My eye paralyzed in shock. Eventually they stood up "He's ... D-D" Rukia couldn't finish her sentence. Slowly I moved my lips "R...r...r...u..." I tried to say her name "H...h..." I couldn't say anything and my words were barely audible, but Rukia heard them and she slowly turned around to face me, "Ne-" She started to say but was cut off by my agonizing screeches of pain, all the screams i had been holding in, all the moments i felt myself turning delirious came out, I couldn't stop no matter how hard i tried. Ichigo and Renji ran to my side while Hisana took away Rukia who was sobbing into her shoulder "Captain whats wrong!" Renji shouted trying to find a way to stop me from screaming. Ichigo looked away into the distance something on his mind "Renji... All the pain and suffering he has endured... he has never been able to scream... so he's letting it out now" Ichigo whispered trying not to look at me. I was writhing on the ground in pain, Screaming curses and words unimaginable to think i would ever use "LET ME DIEE" I screamed clutching my eye in horror.

After all it proved to be too much for me as i fainted that moment of unconsciousness finally welcoming me into its arms gratefully.


End file.
